The invention relates to a method for highlighting the structural features of orthodontic appliances, which allows dentists to easily discern the structural features of the orthodontic brackets and the position of the brackets on the teeth to which they are affixed. The invention also concerns a delivery system for applying a coloring or contrast-inducing agent to and between the surfaces of orthodontic brackets.